


what kind of man

by scribacchina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Other Such Things, Bodyguard!Percival, Boss!Credence, Bottom!Credence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribacchina/pseuds/scribacchina
Summary: The strange adventures of one Mafia Boss Credence Barebone and his bodyguard-turned-lover, Percival Graves.They have fun.





	1. reaper man.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is uh, very short and weird. Matter of fact, every chapter will be very short and weird. Thanks to Elsie and Dani for listening to me ramble about this - I love you.  
> Please heed the tags.

"The weather is lovely today, isn't it? So warm already."

The day is indeed lovely. A soft wind blows over the bridge, sun peeking through a blanket of cotton like, white clouds.

Percival glances over at Credence, and blindly cocks his gun against Johnson's forehead. The poor bastard cries out, gagging around a piece of cloth. The smell of piss whips at Percival; he looks down and there's a wet patch on the front of Johnson's suit. Credence's nostrils twitch.

"Such a lovely day," he repeats, playing with a lock of hair. Percival stares forward, ever so focused, waiting for the next order. Credence approaches them.

"You brought this upon yourself, _dear_. Thought I wouldn't notice, did you." Credence's voice loses all its tenderness with each step he takes. Finally, he crouches in front of Johnson, head lolling right next to Percival's gun.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

Johnson shakes his head no, eyes pleading. Percival can tell Credence is tired of this bullshit predicament: Johnson had tried to cash in on the clubs income, slipping a few thousands here and there, making promises he knew he couldn't keep. Credence had known from the very first moment, of course -- but what really, _really_ pissed off Credence Barebone wasn't an unruly employee.

"You thought you could just go around, selling my shit over to Grindelwald? After everything I've done for you?"

Johnson is crying now, full blown and ugly. What a fucking idiot, Percival thinks. He couldn't bring himself to pity the guy. When Credence stands back up, is hair is slightly out of place; long curls ruffled, falling back on his shoulders like spilled oil. Percival's fingers hitch with the need to tuck them in place.

Their eyes lock. Credence's mouth is twisted, down turned. Credence hates wasting resources. He slips his sunglasses on, nods at Percival. Just like that, curt and quick, he leaves.

Percival watches him go, walk away from the scene as if he hadn't just signed a man's death sentence. As if he was above all that pesky murdering thing. And in a way, Percival thinks, he is. He watches him go, hips swaying languidly, long legs cutting through the morning fog.

 _Bang_. Johnson's body doesn't make a sound as it sinks into the water.

 

×××

 

Credence bounces on his cock so effortlessly it's almost too good to watch. But Percival can't bring his eyes to close, not with a view like that.

"You killed that motherfucker," Credence is panting, pawing at Percival's biceps, "You shot him right between his eyes and dumped him into the river."

Percival doesn't know which is more disturbing: that Credence gets off on their kills, or that he doesn't mind that much.

"Yeah," Percival says, from where he's pinned against the bed, "I killed him. Because _you told me to_."

Credence throws his head back, mouth stretching around a drawn out moan. Percival takes fistfuls of blankets and pulls, to distract himself from the maddening, tight heat.

"Keep those hands where I can see 'em," Credence chuckles, working up the pace. There's a pool of sweat gathering at the dip of his chest, and Percival wants to _drink_.

" _Please_ ," Percival can feel every nerve in his body straining, on fire. Credence hums, "What's that?" He grinds down, enveloping his cock completely. Percival could cry.

Credence leans closer, mouth ghosting over Percival's, "You wanna come? _Ah_? You wanna come inside me?" Percival nods, reaching to kiss him but - but he's already gone, towering over him.

"Alright. Since you've been so good," Percival doesn't get to catch his breath. Credence has a vice tight grip on him, nails digging into his skin. Percival lets him ride his orgasm out, watches as Credence bites his lip bloody and comes all over his chest.

Percival tries to pry him off, but Credence stops him, "Don't worry, honey," he gasps, pumping back his hips. Percival preens at the gestures, wondering how raw and oversensitive he must feel now, all stuffed full and swollen. He stumbles off the edge just like that, gnawing onto the flesh of his own cheek. Credence waits until his cock is spent, then slowly peels himself away with a hiss.

"The things I do for love," he sighs, laying down next to Percival. He nuzzles up to the crook of Percival's neck, planting small, wet, little kisses along the line of his jaw.

"Oh, Perce. What would I do without you," Credence says, gazing up at him. Percival doesn't skip a beat: "I saw you maul three men with a pen once. You'd be _just fine_."

Credence laughs. ( _And laughs, and laughs_.)


	2. take a slice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uh hello. Thanks to everyone for commenting on the first chapter! I hope you also like this one. It's also short, and smutty, and violent. I swear the next one is gonna be more gen. Or, I could muster up the will to write the full story of how Credence and Percival came to be partners, if y'all wanna. Idk. Anyways, enjoy.

The sound of Percival's knuckles plummeting the flesh of Marvin’s cheek resonates across the room, followed by a long, gurgling moan. Credence watches as the man slumps against his restraints, face swollen and livid, like a corpse's.

He flicks his cigarette to the ground and flattens it with the heel of a boot. Percival turns to him, eyes questioning. Credence holds one hand up, and slowly steps into the light. Marvin gives a full body shiver as he crouches down to his level.

“Hello, Marv. Nice seeing you. I'm sorry for all the times I've delayed our little dates. I've been awfully busy-”

Credence's hand shots up to grasp at Marvin’s throat, fingers curling into a vicious grip.

“Cleaning up your shit.”

Marvin struggles to get air into his lungs, coughs up blood and saliva, eyes going wide and glossy. Credence gags at the sight. “God, you're gross,” he spits out, letting go of him.

“So,” he begins, after Marvin has started breathing again, somewhat evenly, “Tell me what I've done. Tell what I did that was so _horrendous_ , that you'd prefer working for Grindelwald.”

Marvin’s jaw is dislocated, tongue rolled out, he can barely talk. In between the slurring, Credence can make out only a string of _sorry sorry I'm so sorry_. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Christ, he's gonna have another headache.

“Fine, be difficult like that,” Credence sighs. He looks back at Percival, “Rough him up a little more. Beat the living shit out of him, cut off his balls, I don't care. But I want him alive. I _need_ him to stay alive.”

Percival nods, “Alright,” he says, reaching for the knife that sits on the table next to Marvin's chair. Marvin starts crying.

Credence leans into Percival, presses a kiss to his temple: short, and chaste, incredibly unusual for the both of them. “Don't take too long, ‘kay?” He whispers, nipping at the shell of Percival's ear.

He struts out of the room with his sinuses imploding and Percival's eyes piercing through his back.

xxx

Percival’s eyes cut into him, insistent. Credence crosses his legs, traces the hem of the stockings with his index. He compliments himself on the smart choice. The exorbitant sum of money paid for the whole lingerie set had proved worth it, if only for how relentless Percival gets when he wears it.

“Stay right there. I don't wanna see you move, not even an inch. Understood?”

Percival nods, before catching himself. Credence barks out a laugh.

He crawls onto the bed, reaching the headboard where Percival is handcuffed. He kneels between his legs, lips curling up. His hand rises to press on Percival's crotch, feels him harden against him. So responsive.

“Of all the bodyguards I've had, you're by far the best,” Credence says, moving the heel of his palm in slow, circular motions. Percival's neck strains, muscles tensing. Credence traces the line of his jaw with his free hand. Strong and sharp. Like a sculpted statue’s.

In a flash, he thinks of Marvin’s own jaw, broken beyond repair.

“Better than Marvin, for sure,” It slips out of his mouth, almost casually. Credence keeps his eyes down, ‘cause he doesn't need to look. He can _hear_ Percival gritting his teeth. Credence bites at his lip, hooking a finger in the band of Percival's boxers.

“Awfully bossy, that one. Never listened to me,” he slides them down to Percival's mid thigh, mouth watering at the sight. Percival's cock bobs against his stomach, already dribbling precome.

“Not like you,” Credence murmurs, bending down, “You're so good. You always do what I tell you.”

He can't help it. His tongue darts out, licks a path from the very tip to the base, back and forth. Percival groans, waist raising an inch. Credence chuckles, rests his chin against the jut of Percival's hip.

“Are you jealous?” When Percival doesn't respond, Credence continues, “You can tell me. Does it make you jealous, thinking about me and Marvin? About Marvin _fucking_ me?”

Percival's expression is a mixture of desperate need and rage, all contained in the generous curve of his brows. He nods, hastily and quick. Credence hums, low in his chest.

“You should know,” Credence says, taking Percival's clock in hand, “I never did anything like this for Marvin.”

With one, final look, he takes the whole of Percival into his mouth. The strangled noise Percival makes, how he fills Credence to the very back of his throat. Credence feels a pang of pleasure, and tugs at his own straining erection.

He bobs his head, relishing in Percival's short, labored breath. It's not a lie, _technically_. Credence never did feel so good doing something for Marvin, or for any other idiot he'd dragged into his bed; not like he does with Percival.

Credence comes fucking his own fist, elaborating a very strange, very romantic thought. He isn't going to voice it. But he's pretty sure, as Percival snaps his hips up and comes down his throat, that he knows too.

 

And, oh, how it _terrifies_ him - more than Grindelwald hunting him down, more than losing Modesty, more than Ma's phantom memory.

 

But more than anything, it's the way Percival looks at him, after. Credence clings to him, holds him close.

“This Grindelwald business worries me, Perce.”

Percival turns to kiss Credence, tastes himself stuck to the roof of his mouth, “We are going to get to the bottom of it. He's not going to get close to you, or Modesty, or the Kowalskis. I'll plant a bullet in his head before he can even think about it.”

Credence smiles. That's one hell of a way to say, _I_ _love_ _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! Thanks for reading. If you liked this chapter, why don't leave a comment? Cmon. That's my only source of energy. 
> 
> shoot me a message at @myheadsamesssogimmetheslashon tumblr, if you wanna chat.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! Thanks for reading. Come find me on tumblr, @myheadsamesssogimmetheslash if you wanna have a chat. Also if you liked this and wish to read more please c o m m e n t.


End file.
